<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing up by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704648">Growing up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempt at smut, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jonathan Kent, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Romantic Fluff, Tags May Change, alpha maya ducard, omega colin wilkens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter1 : Damian is still very young to have a pack. Does he regret starting one in the first place? </p>
<p>I had this Idea in my mind for a while. I think I will add more chapters as I go, different storys in the same universe.  Also maybe not all damian centered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne/Colin Wilkes, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne/Colin Wilkes, Maya Ducard &amp; Damian Wayne, Maya Ducard/Colin Wilkes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Damian's pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this omega universe an omega can be claimed twice if two alphas bite a different shoulder. An alpha can also bite both shoulders and make a First Omega. This Omega is granted a lot of authority in the pack, sometimes more than other alphas. They also don’t get a heat anymore, so its not useful to make a First omega if the alpha wants pups (more chances of pregnancy during heat period). An Omega that is bitten twice cannot be claimed anymore by anyone else.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First there was Collin. Damian remembers how young they were. He was what? 10? 11? And Collin was only a year older. He remembers how tall he had felt, that he basically thought he was an adult. So that night, when Collin went trough his first ever heat, Damian thought that it was his right, as an alpha, to claim him, make him his. Now, looking back at it, he realized he had been foolish, a foolish pup who did not know all the consequences his actions would have, on Collin, on his family. When he bit Collin in the neck that night he had started his own pack, it was the day he ended being a pup. Now he had to permanently take care of an omega, and if he got pregnant, he had to provide for the pup, even if he was barely a pup himself. Damian had been lucky though, because Collin never blamed him for what he did that night. He said he loved him and he always would, that he was glad to be his omega. Also, even though they had fucked a lot, he had never gotten pregnant. Damian assumed that was because Collin was a metahuman, and his body was to different and broken to make pups happen. Damian remembers that day, a few years later, when Collin came to this conclusion himself. That was the first time he had seen his mate so desperate, he cried and screamed. Damian and Maya tried to make him feel better, tried gentle kisses and words, tried to put him to work to forget about it, tried to give him his favorite things while telling him that it did not matter, that they loved him, so, so much. But Collin was still an Omega, it was in their nature to want pups. It took him about a year to calm down and get his shit together. Damian did not blame him, neither did Maya. </p>
<p>He got to know Maya not much later. She wanted to kill him, he wanted to be a better person. Long story short, in the end she had accepted him as her family. She was the first Alpha in his pack other than himself. Having more than one Alpha can be difficult sometimes, most Alpha wanted to lead, have all the authority. But Maya was not most alphas, the moment she became part of the pack she had submitted to Damian. Sometimes, however, they could disagree about the next step to make for the pack, then they would fight, scratch and bite. Not any deadly stuff, just hard enough to make a point. Damian was very grateful he had such a strong sister, he loved her very much, even though he would never tell. Also, Collin turned out to be Mayas faded pair. Not long after the two had met, Maya bit his other shoulder. It often happened that you had to share your omega with an other Alpha, Damian was just glad that it was Maya and not some sort of rapist/murderer/cannibal. </p>
<p>Then he got to know Jon. Jonathan Samuel Kent. The cutest, most gentle, most positive, most infuriating person Damian had ever met. Where they a faded pair? No. But did it still feel that way? yes!  At first they could not stand each other. Jon was not just an Omega, he was a super strong, super intimidating, super scary Omega. He was not like the others, and the young alpha had felt threatened by him. (another thing he would never admit). And what does a young Alpha do when they feel threatened? They fight for dominance. So that’s what they did in the beginning, fight, fight and fight. If Jon would have been an alpha, he would probably have killed him back then. But he always held back. It took them a year and a lot of adventures to become friends. It took them five years to actually admit that they loved each other. That night was probably the most cringy night of his live. After he had finally admit his love, Jon went in heat immediately. However they were in the apartment of Jon’s parents at the time. When said parents walked into the living room, they found Jon loudly crying for an alpha, while having his arms around Damian’s neck and rubbing his crotch against Damian’s leg. Damian had been beet red, nervously trying Jon to get quiet, while simultaneously trying not to smell the sweet scent coming of the younger boy. Jons father, Clark, also turned beet red and put his hands over his eyes, trying to keep himself together and failing horribly. Lois, on the other hand, had walked up to his son and pealed him away from the young alpha. “We are going to have a serious talk about this later.” She had said to him, while pointing a mean finger at Damian. Then she carried Jon to her car to drive him to a Heat Hotel. Clark and Damian had stayed behind, both not knowing what to say, both red to their ears. Once again Damian had wondered how it was possible that Lois was a beta. She could have serious alpha vibes. </p>
<p>When Jon’s heat was over, they had a long talk with their parents, yes Bruce to. Damian had to promise that he would always take care of him, and that they would visit enough and that he would not make Jon pregnant before his 18th birthday. That conversation was the second cringiest moment of his life. And the 3th was when only half a year later, Jon was pregnant of his first pup, yeah… </p>
<p>At this point Damian had to get a job. He wanted a house for his pack and he did not want to beg his father for money. He had something to prove after all. Prove that he could handle his own pack at such a young age.   He ended up getting a job at Wayne enterprises, but not really the position he had hoped for. No, more like the opposite of that. He ended up working under his favorite (ahem ahem) brother Timothy. The only reason he had taken the job was cause Jon was already pregnant and suddenly he did not have time to find something better. Not that it was a horrible job. It was boring and repetitive and he had to follow Drakes orders, but he got paid well and at that moment that was all that mattered. Now it was two years later and Damian still worked for Drake, who had made it to head of the company. But Damian had come to terms with it. Drake might have a big company, but he had a pack, he had a little pup that always cried of happiness when he came back home from work. He had two beautiful omegas and a strong Alpha. He had his own house, his own pets, his own nest. He was happy. Looking back, Damian did not have any regrets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dick/Damian Breastfeeding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick pulled Damian on his lap. It had been a while since they had seen each other and Dick could not help feeling a little nostalgic. Damian was not a pup anymore, in fact he was a fully grown alpha with his own pack, with his own pup even. But whenever Dick saw him, all his omega mother instincts where going wild. Damian had invited him to his home and the first thing he had done was pull Damian to the nest and settle him in his lap. Damian had not complained, instead he started purring loudly. A fully grown Alpha, purring like a pup with a lollypop. Dick could not help himself and started purring to. Then he started scenting Damian, His little Damian, and groom him. Licking his hair, trying to get it clean. Damian had always hated taking a shower and even now Damian avoided cleaning himself as long as possible, it was one of the gross but endearing things about his little brother. Dick could taste that Damian was dirty, but he didn’t mind. After all, what else are tongues for if it is not cleaning your dirty little brothers. Once again dick realized how much of an omega he was. </p>
<p>When he was done with the hair he started licking behind and inside Damians ear. Damian was quiet, he just purred, nestled himself closer to his brother and relaxed. He must have had a long week, Dick thought while he moved on to do the other ear. That is when jon walked in. A huge smile grew on his face when he saw Dick and he started purring to. Dick laughed a little, Jon always purred for every little thing, it was a little funny that the halfkriptonian was so bad at hiding his emotions. The young man sat down next to dick. “Hey Richard!” for some reason Jon had taken over Damians habit of calling him by his full name. “how have you been?” </p>
<p>“Great actually! Barbara and I finally managed to move successfully!” He said, while turning Damian around so he could lick his face better. Damian grumbled but did not protest. </p>
<p>“wow really! I am so proud of you guys! I remember when we moved, it was such a mess. Boxes everywhere!”</p>
<p>“Also you where pregnant, that must not have worked in your favor!” </p>
<p>“It wasn’t that bad, I wasn’t pregnant for so long that I could not move anymore. If we would have waited half a year longer it would have been a disaster!” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I can imagine.” Dick tried to slip of Damians shirt so he could start cleaning his upper body, but Damian protested. “That shall be enough, Richard, thank you.” </p>
<p>“What but Dami? I didn’t even do one third of your body yet!” </p>
<p>“I am an adult now, Richard, I do not require you full assistance.” Damian said with a blank face. </p>
<p>“But Dami! You’re super dirty! Sometimes I wonder if you even know what the word cleaning means.” That made Jon giggle, and his little brother made a loud TT sound while glaring at his mate as if he had betrayed him. </p>
<p>Damian changed the subject. “Where is Nora? Is she sleeping?” he asked Jon </p>
<p>“No, she is on a walk with Maya and colin, she had not been outside today yet.” Jon answered. </p>
<p>“Oh, really? Nora is not home? I had hoped to see her.” Dick cried a little disappointed, Nora was his cute little muffin after all. Yeah, Dick spoiled her rotten and he was proud of it. “Well, I guess if I can not spoil her, I will have to spoil you guys!” He said cheerfully while he pealed off his own shirt to reveal two swollen boobs, off which one was already leaking a little. Dick could not help it, his body always reacted when his little brother, his little pup was on his lap purring contently. The air filled itself with the strong sweet smell of dicks milk. Jon started immediately licking his lips and he looked at him eagerly for permission. Dick nodded and Jons warm, wet lips closed themselves over Dicks nipple. They both signed and relaxed when Jon started sucking. Dick really needed this, after all the stress that comes with moving he needed some down time. He looked at his brother. The boy, no man, seemed to hesitate. “Damian, come.” Dick took the back of his head and softly pulled him towards his free nipple. “It’s time to relax now Damian, you work so hard, let go for once.” Dick whispered softly in his brothers ear. Damian still did not take his nipple. Jon signed and let go to, a little bit of milk had escaped from his mouth and started dripping down his chin. “He is right you know. You have a free day today and the rest of the pack is out, if you don’t relax a little you will get gray hair.” Jon said and then he kissed Damian. He kissed hard and deep and rolled his tongue slowly trough his mates mouth so it would transfer the taste of the milk. Dick watched closely, suddenly being very grateful that his brother had such a good mate. After a minute of deep kissing they pulled back, the trick had worked, because Damian licked his lips. Dick smiled. Finally, he thought and pulled both of the boys towards his nips. A second later Dick was fully surrounded by body warmth and the soft  sound of wet sucking. The way Damian slowly nibbled on him, like he was trying to treasure every second of it, brought him back to different days, days that had been so stressful. He had to be Batman while he was still in grief. Back then the only thing that had made him feel like he was still human, like he was still down to earth, was the little robin nibling and sometimes biting his nipples. It had felt like all the stress was being sucked out of his body. It still felt that way. </p>
<p>After a short while, Jon was done. He had been sucking really hard and eagerly and when he was sure he had gotten everything he left to clean up the house a little. But Damian took his time, he ate really slowly, sometimes lifting up his head to talk a little about unimportant things, sometimes just licking the nipple for a while as if he had forgotten what its purpose was. He was still nibbling when Nora came home, who started crying when she smelled the milk.  He was still sucking when colin sat down in the nest to and started breastfeeding Nora and then Maya. Damian ate so slowly that after a while the skin around dicks nipple was all wrinkly. But both of them said nothing about it, this was how it was suppose the be. It was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! If there is anything that you want to read that could fit in this universe, you can tell me and I try and find a way to incorporate it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jon/colin Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time for a bath. Jon let the water flow into the tub. Their pack had always liked the water extra hot, so Jon turned up the heat. For baby Nora it would be way to hot, so they waited until she was sleeping. Colling came into the bathroom and threw his arms around Jons waist to cuddle him from behind, while curiously looking over Jons shoulder, inspecting the scene. </p>
<p>“Don’t you think you are making it too hot? Its smoking!”</p>
<p>Jon turned his neck so he could look the freckled boy in the eyes. “You think? I thought everyone liked it hot?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but we are still just human, Jon! You are gonna burn us to death!” Colin said playfully</p>
<p>“Oh, maybe you are right, I’ll turn it down a little.” While he did that he sighed. “Man, it’s feel like I have not been in bath in years. Why do we always take showers? They are so no fun!” </p>
<p>Colin chuckled and cuddle a little closer, pushing his cheek against the back of Jons neck so he could scent him. That made Jon purr really loudly and Colin chuckled again. “Because it’s faster, our alphas never seem to have any time.” Colin whined softly. </p>
<p>“Yeah, speaking of alphas, where are they?” </p>
<p>“They still had some business to go over to, but they promised they would be here in a second.” </p>
<p>“Pfft, they better be!” Jon said a little frustrated “If they don’t come, I will use all my power to drag them here!” Colin nodded seriously, he strongly agreed. “Should we already get in?” He asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah…” Jon said and started to unzip his pants. Colin let go of his back and pulled of his shirt. Colin was not the most beautiful Omega. He was pale, but in a sick kind of way. He was freckled, but in an overwhelming kind of way. And his body was covered with scars, but not in the cool kind of way. Still, Jon had always envied him. He envied him because Damian had seen something in Collin, Damian had marked Colin and even when it turned out Colin would never be pregnant, Damian had loved him, scenting him, making sure that he was healthy and happy. When Jon was not marked by Damian yet, he had been so jealous, he had hated the Omega even though they had never talked. Later, after he got marked, he got to now him better. Turned out Colin was everything Jon had aspired to be. Strong, smart and funny. Sweet but also strict. And he realized Damian could not have chosen better. </p>
<p>When they where both naked, they stepped into the big tub. Jon first and Colin in between his legs so they could cuddle. It was as if the warm water soaked trough his bones and Jon relaxed against the side of the bath and started purring loudly again. They both started scenting each other, cuddling really close so their breasts touched and they could put their cheeks in each others necks. Their underbelly’s and penises also touched, but neither of them was erect. They where waiting for their Alphas. </p>
<p>“Where are they?” Colin complained “You think I should go get them?” </p>
<p>Jon thought for a second, he really did not want to leave the hot water now that he had found the perfect position. “You now what? Why don’t we make it so that they can’t ignore us anymore?”</p>
<p>“You mean, forcing out our feromones?” Collin looked up, questioning? </p>
<p>“Not just feromones, lets do the horny kind!” Jon said cheerfully</p>
<p>“Haha, man, I love how you are so evil. Ok, lets do It! </p>
<p>To make the horny kind of feromone happen, they had to become horny themselves. Jon took both of their penises in one hand and slowly started to pump. The sensation was nice, but it was not enough to make either of them erect. With two Omegas that task was naturally harder. “Colin, what do you think? I mean it’s not working!” Jon said sadly, but Colin just laughed. “Dude, you really give up quickly, don’t you? We haven’t even done anything yet!” He stood up and went to the part of the bath that had a raised floor, it was like a bench, which they used if they wanted to be out of the hot water for a bit. Colin laid down on it and opened his legs. Then he started teasing his dry hole, turning fast circles around it. Colin was clearly trying hard, but Jon still did not think it would work. “What are you  staring at, moron? Come and help me!” Colin whined.  The young kryptonian sighed and crawled until he was next to colins head. He refused to get out of the water for this though. “Ok, alright, umm… Close your eyes?” </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>“Just imagine that I am Maya, ok?” Jon proposed. Colin nodded and closed his eyes, still stroking his hole. <br/>Carefully Jon stood on his knees so his body was half in the water, then he bowed over colin and also closed his eyes. It’s Damian, he thought. Damian with his dark skin, the water is making him shine. His bright green eyes half lidden with an expression of pure adoration. His hair so dark and wet, hanging in his face and his body…. Mmmm, Jon let out a soft moan and let his hands explore the body under him. That is definitely not Damian, he thought, when he felt the soft skin and the ribs under his fingertips. No, it is! It’s Damian, Damian, his beautiful Damian. He forced himself to think while his fingers traveled up and down the underbelly. Then he found a leg and traced the inside it with a finger, from the knee all the way down to the balls. Now it was colins turn to moan. Alright, you found a good spot! Jon congratulated himself while he let his fingers travel to the balls again, he started playing with them, stroking the root of the cock and then the back of the balls. When he did that he could feel Colins hand against his. The hole that said hand was stroking was now wet. When Jon felt that, he moaned again and suddenly he could smell a sweet scent in the air. Yes! It’s working! Colin must have realized the same, cause he put his not busy hand behind Jons neck and dragged him down. “Maya would already be on top of me, you know?” He whispered in Jons ear. It made Jon laugh. “Ok, ok, geeze.” And climbed on top of his friend. </p>
<p>Now, Jon had cuddled a lot with Colin, naked or not. But this was different, there was something in the air now. And when he started humping Colins belly and colins wet, with slick covered fingers traveled to his hole and teasing him and he realized he was wet there to, he came to the shocking realization that they where kind of having sex. Two Omegas! Sex! Not just two Omegas! Him…And colin! For some reason realizing that turned him on completely and he started humping harder, moaning loudly when colins finger worked his way into his wet hole. Ah… Ah, colin whimpered as pulled Jon in a kiss. They had never kissed before, but they had much experience and quickly Jon found himself tasting the other Omegas mouth while making more and more aroused sounds. Colin quickly worked him open and put extra fingers in as he went. When they broke the kiss, Jon opened his eyes for the first time in this whole ordeal and was greeted with Colins pale blue ones. They were beautiful, jon realized. His pale skin, beautiful. His freckles, beautiful. His slightly asymmetric nose, beautiful. “Mmmm, Colin? Ah… I … Can you put it in? please?” Colin smiled. “I’ll try.” He took his fingers slowly out of Jon’s butthole and grabbed his small cock. Jon moved a little so his hole lined up. </p>
<p>“Ok, ready?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, lets do it!” </p>
<p>The feeling of the small cock sliding into his body was surprising. It was easy, and even though colin was fully in to the root, he did not reach Jons prostate. Jon found that the only way it would reach far enough was if he placed himself vertically on top of the cock and smashed down hard. If he did that, the small cock jus grazed his prostate in a way that was incredibly infuriating but also amazing. Colin pulled himself up so he could start kissing again, moaning and whining loudly inside each other. Jon started smashing faster and faster and clenched his muscles. Colin whined and curved his hips upwards in a fast pushing motion, while pulling with his thin fingers in Jons dark, sweaty, curly hair.</p>
<p>Ah ..ah,ah,ah! Jon was getting close. He took his own penis in his hand an started to pump hard. Mmm..oohh…ah..ah! Colin came first and filled Jon’s body with a really small bit of cum. That is when Jon thought about Damian walking in and finding them in that position. And came too , dirtying colins breasts with his own few droplets of watered down cum. </p>
<p>Jon collapsed on top of the redhead, panting hard. Colin gave him a lazy kiss and easily slipped his cock out of the boy on top of him. They stayed  still for a while, still processing what just happened. When they had calmed down, Jon slipped of colin, back into the water. It was still warm, and jon started washing himself. After a while Colin followed his example. <br/>“Hey” the redhead started. “That was great, we should do it again sometime.” </p>
<p>“Yeah… who would have thought, huh.” They both giggled and jon put his head on colins shoulder. “The only thing I don’t get is… why did our alphas not come? It’s just not possible that they didn’t smell or hear it right? Or apartment is not that big!”</p>
<p>“Oh shit!” Colin suddenly shot up. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Isn’t our bathroom and bedroom isolated with a scent and sound dimming material so we wouldn’t disturb the people in the apartment next to us?” </p>
<p>“Oh … shit.” Jon literally facepalmed. They where idiots.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, comments always appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>